1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ladder attachments and in particular to movable brackets hooked onto the rungs and around the side rail with means for attaching painting supplies, tools, a hand rail and safety rail support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mast brackets and holders for equipment on ladders are either very loosely connected to the ladder, such as removable hooks and the like, or very rigidly attached to the ladder and not easily moved. This results in spilling paint or dropping tools with the loose brackets and in having to move back and forth from the work position to the bracket position on the ladder if the broacket remains secured to one place on the ladder.
Most work ladders do not provide handrails for safety in using the ladder. In some cases, such as fire-fighting apparatus, or permanently instlaled ladders used in place of stairs as on a ship, the handrails are permanently secured to the ladders and would be very difficult to remove or shift in position on the ladder.
A rigidly attached tool holder would not take into account various angles of ladder positioning and would not always be in the optimum orientation for maintaining tools, supplies and paint in the proper orientation for ease of handling and not spilling.
Most ladder attacdments are not reversible on the ladder for both left and right side rail use.
Most other ladder brackets are designed for use with only one type of ladder.
No other utility brackets serve also as supports for staging safety rails and supply holders.